The Divinity Within
by GoSitOnAHamSandwichWithMustard
Summary: (ON HIATUS) The tale of Dragon Age all the way from Origins to Inquisition. This story will go on hold if I get to Inquisition before I get to play it. I got Origins and 2 for free so I still have to buy it and play it ; my bad Anyway: WardenXLeliana, (F)HawkeXIsabela, InquisitorXSera M for sexy times in places


Humans.

Nothing made her skin crawl more. Evelyn watched as the three loud, obnoxious humans stumbled their way through the forest, the scared home of her Dalish clan. Her blonde hair was tied up in a Dalish braid. Her face was covered with the intricate design of her face tattoo. Her hunting trip with Tamlen would have to wait. She motioned towards him and he came to her side.

"Shall we?" he asked

Evelyn removed her bow and drew an arrow.

"After you, friend," she said.

Tamlen drew his own arrow as he slid down the hill towards the path the humans were taking. He stopped in the path and simply aimed his bow forward. When the first human came around the corner, it fell to the ground before him.

"It's a Dalish!" The human on the ground said as the others joined its side.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be," Tamlen replied.

"Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop us," one of the other humans said as the third helped the other off the ground.

"No? We will see about that won't we?" Tamlen said.

As Tamlen spoke, Evelyn emerged from the brush, aiming her own bow at the three humans. Her Dalish armor moved along her skin with each step.

"What do we have here?" Evelyn said.

"You're just in time. I found three . . . humans lurking in the bushes. Bandits no doubt," Tamlen said.

"We aren't bandits, I swear! Please, don't hurt us!" one of the humans said.

"You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland," Tamlen said.

"And now trespassing in the forest of the Sabrae Clan!" Evelyn added.

"W-we've done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!" one human said.

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin—we can't trust you not to make mischief," Tamlen said. "What do you say lethallan? What should we do with them?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. As much pleasure, as it would give her to kill the intruders, it would bring unwanted attention and have negative consequences for the clan. These shems surely had others that would notice if they didn't return from whence they came. But on the other hand they still had no idea what they were doing so close to the clan settlement.

"Let's find out what they're doing here," Evelyn said.

"Does it matter?" Tamlen protested. "Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

"L-look . . we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave," one of the humans said.

"Yes a cave!" another said. "With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be, uh . . "

"Treasure," Tamlen cut him off. "So you're more akin thieves than actual bandits."

"Ha! I'd like to see these ruins," Evelyn said.

"So would I. I've never heard of ruins in these parts," Tamlen said.

"I . . . I have proof!" one of the humans said stepping forward. "Here . . . we found this just inside the entrance."

The human handed a stone to Tamlen.

"This stone has carvings . . . Is this elvish? **Written** elvish?" Tamlen said.

"There's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in though," one of the humans said.

"Why not?" Evelyn asked.

"There was a demon!" one human said. "It was huge, with black eyes. Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!"

Tamlen scoffed. "A demon? Where is this cave?"

"Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hold just inside," one human said.

"Well?" Tamlen looked over at Evelyn. "Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?"

Evelyn looked at the humans. She recalled her earlier thought process.

"You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us. Besides, it's not worth all the trouble the clan will incur," Evelyn said.

"Run along then, shems . . . and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on," Tamlen said.

"Oh course! Thank you! Thank you!" one of the humans said as they ran away.

Tamlen look a few steps ahead.

"Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These cravings make me curious," he said.

"Shouldn't we inform the keeper?" Evelyn said.

"She might be interested in these carving, but lets see if there's anything more before we get excited," Tamlen said. "Besides, we're already here. Now, they said it was to the west . . ."

**Dalish Camp, two days later**

Evelyn exited the tent and held her head, which still bothered her. She let her eyes adjust before seeing she was back to camp. How did she get here? Where is Tamlen?

"You're awake! You've the gods' own luck, lethallan," Fenarel said walking forward. "You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?"

"Worried. Where is Tamlen?" Evelyn asked.

"We don't know. The shem who brought you here saw no sign of him," Fenarel said.

"There was a human?" Evelyn asked.

"A shem brought you back two days ago. You don't remember him?" Fenarel asked.

"I've been here for two days?!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder," Fenarel said. "You were delirious with fever. He said that he found you outside a cave in the forest unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again. The keeper's been using the old magic to heal you."

This was very odd indeed.

"Well if I've been out of commission for two weeks, I better see Merrill. She's probably worried sick," Evelyn said.

"The keeper said she wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Say here – I'll get her," Fenarel said walking off.

As the Keeper approached, Evelyn saw her partner, Merrill off by the way and gave a small wave. Merrill smiled and returned the gesture. Surely after speaking with the Keeper they would be aloud to reunite.

"I see you are awake da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did . . ." the Keeper said. "I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

"Then Tamlen could be sick, as well?" Evelyn asked.

"If he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The Grey Warden said he found you alone outside a cave, already stricken," the Keeper replied. "Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

"Why listen to anything a shemlen says?" Evelyn said crossing her arms.

"The Grey Wardens are an old and honorable order, da'len, and we Dalish have enough enemies. Was he correct?" the Keeper asked again.

"I'm not sure. What does a darkspawn look like?" Evelyn said.

"Like a man, but dark and tainted with evil. Perhaps you fought one in the cave and it wounded you," the Keeper said.

"No, it was the mirror," Evelyn said putting her arms at her side again.

"A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all lore we have collected," the Keeper said before sighing. "I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen remains missing. It is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave. Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly. Do you feel well enough to show us the way, da'len? Without you we will not find it."

"I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine," Evelyn said.

"I am relieved to hear it," the Keeper replied. "I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can go north. You make take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

"Thank you Keeper," Evelyn said smiling.

"I am not sending Merrill because of the relationship between you two. I wish for Merrill to see this cave and mirror. She has a sense for these thing, and could shed light on the nature of this illness," the Keeper said.

"Take Merrill to the cave and find Tamlen. I understand," Evelyn said.

"Go quickly, for Tamlen's life hands in the balance," the Keeper said.

"Pray for me, Keeper," Evelyn said.

"I shall my child," the Keeper replied.

Just as Evelyn began to take steps towards, Merrill, Fenarel intercepted her.

"Is the Keeper sending you back to that cave to look for Tamlen?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going with Merrill," she replied.

"I want to go with you. Keeper Marethari probably won't approve, but I can help find Tamlen.

"It's too dangerous Fenarel," Evelyn replied.

"Tamlen's my friend too! I want to help find him! Merrill can risk it, so can I," he protested.

"I'm sorry but I will not disobey the Keeper," Evelyn said.

"Then ask her! I'll go with you and we'll ask her together, she can't say no to both of us!" he insisted.

Evelyn sighed.

After a few minutes, it was now three of them that would be heading back to the cave.

"Go and find a weapon Fenarel," Evelyn said as she walked towards Merrill.

Fenarel ran off and Evelyn was finally along with Merrill. The pair embraced and did not release each other.

"Ma Vhenan," Evelyn whispered.

"I was so worried," Merrill said.

"I know, I'm sorry lath," Evelyn said.

The pair separated just enough to kiss. Breaking the kiss the closeness was kept and they leaned their foreheads together.

"But I'm glad you came back to me," Merrill said smiling.

They finally broke the embrace as Fenarel returned, a bow slung over his shoulder.

"I'm ready if you two are," he said.

"The cave is to the west," Evelyn said.

Evelyn took Merrill by the hand, smiling, and the three set off. They departed the Dalish camp into the forest.

**Ruins**

Evelyn released the arrow and it flew threw the air and into the darkspawn. It fell to the ground and did not move further. It was the final enemy for now as they enter the next room. Upon seeing the human in the room with the mirror, the three put away their weapons. The armored human turned to face the new entrants into the room.

"So you were the one fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat. You're the elf I found wandering the forest aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered.

"I don't know you human. Nor do I owe you anything," Evelyn snapped.

"Evie!" Merrill said. "Even if you didn't owe this human your life, a Grey Warden deserves respect!"

"She owes me nothing," Duncan said. "It was my duty to return an injured Dalish to your clan; your people have always been allies with the Grey Wardens."

"Most humans I meet aren't worth talking to," Evelyn said.

"Then I should be thankful we are having this discussion," Duncan said. "My name is Duncan, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious."

"Andarn atish'an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the keeper's apprentice . . . and Evelyn's partner. You have my thanks for saving her," Merrill said taking Evelyn's hand when mentioning their relationship.

"And I am Fenarel. Did you . . . come here alone human? Battling all these creatures?" Fenarel said.

"Yes. Though I must admit, you took a great deal of pressure off me. Your Keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I could be in no danger," Duncan said.

"We're looking for our brother, Tamlen," Evelyn said.

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?" Duncan questioned.

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out," Evelyn said.

"I see," Duncan began. "That's . . unfortunate. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply . . . break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it. It's what make you sick – and Tamlen, too, I presume."

"So it's true. I had the darkspawn plague," Evelyn said.

"You have it still!" Duncan said.

Merrill gasped and the look on Evelyn's face changed to horror.

"And it will infect others so long as this mirror exists. Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see," Duncan said.

Evelyn looked from Merrill to her own hands, back to Duncan.

"Perhaps there is . . something to what you say," Evelyn said.

"Confirm it with your keeper late, if you like. For now, we must deal with the mirror . . it is a danger," Duncan said.

He turned and drew his sword. Stepping towards the mirror in a ready stance, he swung and destroyed the mirror, filling the room with a blinding light. When it faded, he returned to the three.

"It is done. Now, let's leave this cursed place. I must speak with the keeper immediately regarding your cure," Duncan said.

"Very well. Let's go back to the camp," Evelyn said.

"I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it's safe. Lead on," Duncan said.

The four turned and began to leave the ruins.

**Dalish Camp, hours later**

As Evelyn exited the tent, she was resigned to her fate. The entire clan was present to send her off. Merrill was off to the right, trying to contain her emotions, not wanting her to leave. She didn't want to either, but she couldn't let the taint of the darkspawn consume her. She slowly approached Merrill, who threw her arms around Evelyn.

"Please," Merrill cried into her shoulder. "Don't leave me Evie."

"I must Merrill. Our paths are intertwined and even touched. . ," Evelyn said beginning to choke up. "But at this point . . . they divert."

The pair were aloud a moment to cry in each other's embrace.

"You will always have a place in my heart," Evelyn said as the pair began to break the embrace.

Merrill stepped in for one more kiss. Evelyn savored the moments the kiss lasted. The last taste of Merrill's mouth, fresh in her own, Evelyn put her hand up to Merrill's cheek as she began to move away.

"Ma Vhenan," Evelyn whispered.

Merrill put her own hands over Evelyn's and gave it a kiss as it slowly left her grasp. With tears still wetting her face, Evelyn's sad farewell to other members of the clan before finally joining Duncan. While she still didn't enjoy the idea of traveling alone with a human, she would honor the request of the Keeper to be civil and trust him. After all, he did save her, and was going to try and keep her alive from the darkspawn taint. As the pair came to the rise, just outside of camp, Evelyn turned back and looked one last time at her clan. Everyone was still looking at her. She was walking away from the only life she knew. Whether she liked it or not, everything was about to change for her. She took a deep breath, turned, and walked onward.

"We should reach Ostagar tomorrow," Duncan said.

Evelyn silently followed behind him. That would have to do it. It was something else she didn't have a choice in.

**Forest**

Evelyn stared into the fire as the embers floated towards the sky. Duncan had just finished setting his tent and had sat opposite from her on the other side of the fire. Duncan could see the conflict in her eyes.

"I know you must be in pain, but know that your sacrifice will not be in vein," he said.

Evelyn did not reply. She simply remained sitting still in a position leaning against the tree with her legs crossed. Thunder rumbled, louder than it had before. Evelyn stood and scooped her bow. She wandered off into the woods, the rain still on its way. There wasn't any particular location that Evelyn was trying to find, but rather a place to clear her mind. After wandering, Evelyn came across a fawn. She drew an arrow and aimed forward. The fawn look up and seemingly right at her. All Evelyn had to do to successfully complete the hunt was let the arrow go. But she didn't. She stared deeply into the featureless eyes, as the creature remained frozen. A flash of lightning, followed by a crash of thunder caused the fawn to run off. Evelyn lowered her weapon and sighed. She turned around and headed back towards the camp as rain began to fall. By the time she reached the camp, she found a second tent had been set up. It had to have been Duncan. Evelyn entered the tent, lay down, and finally broke down. In between her sobs, she said one word over and over.

"Merrill."

**Korcari Wilds, Next Day**

"What say you? Hm? Scavenger or intruder?" the woman asked.

"I am neither," Evelyn said. "The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"Tis a tower no longer. The wilds obviously claimed his desiccated corpse," the woman said as she began to walk towards them. "I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go I wondered? Why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long? Why is that?"

The woman now stood facing them.

"Don't answer her. She looks chastened and that means other may be near by," Alistair said.

"Oooo you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" the woman said.

"Yes," he replied. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the Wilds she is. She will turn us into toads," Daveth said.

"Witch of the Wilds?" the woman said. "Such idols fancy those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there," she said pointing to Evelyn. "Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"I am Evelyn. A pleasure to meet you," Evelyn replied.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even out here in the Wilds. You may call be Morrigan," the woman replied.

Evelyn smiled.

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" Morrigan asked.

"Here no longer?" Alistair said puzzled. "You stole them, didn't you? You're . . some kind of . . sneaky-witch thief!"

"How very eloquent," Morrigan replied sarcastically. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them," Alistair said.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am, not threatened," Morrigan replied.

"Then who removed them?" Evelyn asked.

" 'Twas my mother, in fact," Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"Your mother . . ." Evelyn said.

"Yes, my mother. Did you assume I was spawned from a log?" Morrigan asked unfolding her arms.

"A thieving, weird talking log, perhaps," Alistair said.

"Not all in the wilds are monsters," Morrigan said turning to face the group again from her new position. "Flowers grow, as well as toads. If you wish, I will take you to my mother. "Tis not far form here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

"We should get those treaties, but I don't like this . . . Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient," Alistair said.

Evelyn studied Morrigan for a moment. Then she realized that she was studying Morrigan in the _wrong _way.

"Focus Evelyn!" she thought to herself.

"I saw we go with her," Evelyn said aloud.

"As you wish, and I shall watch. Should you change your mind, I can take you to her later," Morrigan said.

Morrigan walked ahead of them as they began to follow her.

"I still don't like this," Alistair whispered to Evelyn.

"You've made that quite clear Alistair. It's been noted, but she's the only lead we have right now and we need those papers," Evelyn replied.

She leaned in a little closer to Alistair and lowered her voice.

"And besides, it's not every day you run into a sexy witch in the wilds now it is?" she said.

She stepped backed and winked.

Alistair scoffed and shook his head

"Don't be a such a prude Alistair," Evelyn whispered.

"I'm not being prude," Alistair said blushing and slightly flustered.

"I'm just messing you man, lighten up," Evelyn said giving him a friendly shove in the shoulder.

"Ha ha," Alistair said sarcastically.

**Ostagar**

"Duncan, could I have a word?" Evelyn said to the Grey Warden.

"Certain. The ritual still needs a little more time before it will be ready to be completed. What is on your mind?" he responded.

"I . . wanted to apologize for my behavior, back at my clan's camp and on our way here," Evelyn said.

"I understand that all of this has put you in a position you didn't want to be, but this is your path now. And it is still a path that you can control, Evelyn," he replied. "This journey you are about to embark on will undoubtly not only change you, but the way you see things. You must be willing to accept that change, or else you will not make it very far."

"I understand . . . and thank you . . for all of this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't you Duncan," Evelyn said extending her hand.

Duncan did not reply, but stepped forward and shook her hand, nodding.

"I shall see if the ritual is ready," Duncan said moving off.

Evelyn looked over at the cages that housed the war dogs. The caretaker had mentioned one of them was sick. She picked up something in the Wilds that she thought just might do the trick in helping the sick dog.

**Top of Tower, Battle of Ostagar**

Their run came to a halt when they heard the sound. Then again and again. And then, they saw the source of the noise. An ogre was feasting on the dead guards it had killed, which explained the beacon not being lit. The massive beast turned to look at the new intruders, blood falling form it's mouth onto the floor. The beast wiped its mouth and fully turned to face the group. It gave a massive roar that filled Evelyn's heart with terror, but she knew she couldn't let it overcome her. She drew her first arrow and fired it, striking the ogre in the chest. It screamed at it's new pain.

"Take it down!" Evelyn shouted as she ran forward to a new position. Alistair drew his sword and shield and charge straightforward.

"Alistair! I'll draw its attention and that should by you a opening each time!" Evelyn shouted as she fired another arrow, this one on the run. Sure enough, each time Evelyn fired a new arrow, the ogre's attention was on her. It allowed Alistair to sneak in slash away at it's legs and chest. The beast bled heavily. Evelyn saw it's eyes, this fight was over. She charged in, drawing her long dagger. Evelyn moved from side to side, before finally throwing her shoulder into the beast's chest, sending it to the ground. She leapt into the air, dagger to the sky and brought it down inside of the ogre's throat. The mighty ogre gurgled blood in its throat before finally going silent.

"Nice work Alistair!" Evelyn said standing and removing the blade from her kill.

"Not so bad yourself," Alistair said.

"Let's get the beacon lit and get down to the battle!" Evelyn said.

The beacon lit up the sky and the embers climbed higher.

Evelyn and Alistair looked down towards the battle.

"Where are the reinforcements? Where are Loghain's men?" Alistair said.

"There!" Evelyn said pointing off to the side.

They were marching away from the battle!

"What the hell are they doing?!" Alistair shouted.

The door behind them burst open and new darkspawn entered. They swung around and Evelyn fired an arrow off before a darkspawn around found it's way under the armor near her shoulder. The pain was the last thing she felt before closing her eyes and embracing the darkness. The last thing she heard was Alistair yelling her name.

**Flemeth's Hut**

Evelyn's eyes slowly opened and in waking up, exposed her to pain of the injuries she had suffered at the battle. Her hands shielded her from the light before going to hold her head. Her eyes adjusted as she sat up and she was in a room with Morrigan, the woman from the Wilds she had met earlier.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased," Morrigan said.

Evelyn looked down and noticed she was only wearing her bra and underwear.

"AH!" Evelyn screamed as she tried to cover herself before finally pulling the blanket up to her neck.

Morrigan chuckled.  
"Relax child, you have a fine form, 'tis nothing to be ashamed of," Morrigan said.

"Where are my clothes?" Evelyn asked.

Morrigan pointed over at a chair that her clothes and armor were draped over.

"Why are they over there and not on my back?" Evelyn asked.

"You were wounded, and in order to bandage your wounds, I have to remove them. You are welcome by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?" Morrigan asked.

"I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn . . ." Evelyn said.

"Mother managed to save you, and your friend, though it was a close call. What is important is that you both live. The man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle," Morrigan said. "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend . . . he is not taking it well."

"My friend? You mean Alistair?" Evelyn asked.

"The suspicious, dim witted one with you before, yes," Morrigan said.

Evelyn chuckled briefly.

"He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke," Morrigan said.

"Ok, I will go then," Evelyn said.

Morrigan turned to leave.

"Thank you for helping me, Morrigan," Evelyn said.

Morrigan froze in her step.

"I . . .," Morrigan began before giving a sigh. " . . You are welcome."

She left the room for Evelyn to get changed.

**Lothering, Dane's Refuge**

The three entered tavern, which was rather crowded. However, a group of men stood up and immediately walked towards them.

"Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed," one of them said, clearly the commander.

"Uh-oh, Loghain's men. This can't be good," Alistair said.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?" one of the men asked.

"It's seems we were lied to," the commander said.

And then, Evelyn heard the sweetest voice.

"Gentlemen . . ." the voice said.

Evelyn turned and her heart froze for a moment. The most beautiful being Evelyn had ever seen came walking over, in lightly colored chantry robes, a weapon on her back. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red, more orange, which went down to her neck where her beautifully smooth looking pale skin reappeared.

" . . . surely there is no need for trouble. There are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge," the woman said.

"They are more then that," the commander began angrily. "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

"Teyrn Loghain claims the Grey Warden betrayed the king, or haven't you heard?" the woman asked.

"Enough talk!" the commander burst out. "Take the Wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way."

"Right, let's make this quick," the other man said.

Evelyn quickly unslung her bow and swung in like a club, striking the commander to the ground. The woman dropped low, and swung one leg out counter clockwise, sweeping the other man off his feet. She withdrew her own weapon, holding the blade towards the man's head. Evelyn was now aiming an arrow at the commander, who was just sitting up. He froze at the sight and slowly raised his hands. He slowly got to his feet, as did the other man, still under the woman's drawn weapon.

"All right, you've won! We surrender!" he said still holding his hands up.

"Good. They've learned their lesson, and we can all stop fighting, now," the woman said.

"The Grey Wardens didn't betray King Cailan. Loghain did," Evelyn said.

"I was there! The teyrn pulled us out of a trap!" the Commander said.

"The teyrn left the king to die!" Evelyn shouted back.

"The wardens led the king to his death! The teyrn could do nothing!" the Commander protested.

Evelyn dropped her weapon and withdrew her short blade, pushing the Commander against the wall and holding it against his neck.

"Take a message to Loghain," she said.

"What do you want me to tell him," the commander struggled.

"The Grey Wardens know what really happened," Evelyn said before lowering the blade and shoving the commander back again.

"I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you," the commander said as he and the other man rushed out of the tavern.

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help," the woman said.

"So I see. Where does a sister learn to fight like that?" Evelyn said.

"I wasn't born in the chantry, you know. Many of us had more . . . colorful lives before we joined," the woman said.

Evelyn's eyes widened a little. The woman clearly took notice because a small smile came across her face.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Leliana . . ." the woman said.

It was the first time that Evelyn had heard her name.


End file.
